Just Sleeping
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: He died a hero's death, with his friends. Written Pre DH


_**Just Sleeping**_

_**By: Song**_

_Summary: He died a hero's death, with his friends. Written Pre DH_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry. If I owned any of this, why would I bother doing this? I'm am but a poor poet that has nothing better to do._

_Warnings: Character death, tragedy, and amazingly, a happy ending!_

_A/U:_ _I've been working on this for a while, and only recently finished it. As my readers know, I have a slight problem with writing too many songfics. Which is why I took on my pen name. As others will know, I love Severus to death. Extraordinarily he does not make an appearance here._

* * *

It was over. He was gone. Never to come back. The evil that had purged the earth for 50 some odd years was dead. Gone for good. A sigh of releif escaped the young hero. Wand in hand, his arm dropped to his side as the crumpled body that once was Tom Riddle lifelessly stared back at him. It was a shame that the powerful child had had such an awful upbringing, maybe if Tom had a friend, then maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened.

_**Lay down, **_

Silently he walked away eyes turned to the star scattered sky.

_**your sweet and weary head.**_

Stopping atop a small, hill bodies below him lay mangled and torn; the stench of death thick within the air.

_**Night is falling. **_

He glanced across the devastation, finally settling on the space he had left. He was dead. At last, Tom was dead. He had avenged all those that had been lost too him.

_**You have come to journey's end.**_

A smile of releif graced the face of Harry James Potter- the man whom defeated.

_**Sleep now, and dream **_

Two friends ran too him atop the hill just as he collapsed in exhaust.

_**of the ones who came before.**_

Healers rushed by, desperately taking the worlds hero.

_**They are calling, **_

Teams rushed by, transporting him to St. Mungos

_**from across a distant shore.**_

The two lovers fallowed, the bushy haired woman burrowing her head in her husbands chest. Desperately the held hands trying to reassure each other that their brother would be alright.

_**Why do you weep? **_

As the man whom defeated was laid down upon a hospital, his best friends, brother and sister by all but blood, holding his hand at the bedside.

_**What are these tears upon your face?**_

Murmuring quiet endeavors to their friend, recalling the past the man broke a smile.

_**Soon you will see.**_

He laughed in a pained and husky way before submitting to the coughs that wracked his body. Smiling he looked to them. "Why do you look as if someone is dying?"

A sad smile pained Ron's Face. "Harry, mate, you did it. You finished the old bastard off." A small 'Ron!' was heard but Harry dismissed it.

_**All of your fears will pass away.**_

A grin turned into a grimace and he coughed again. "Gone... Voldemort- gone. You have no idea how much of a releif it is to finally have my destiny completed..."

_**Safe in my arms, **_

He closed his eyes briefly, reveling in freedom from the darkness.

_**you're only sleeping**_.

A darkness that had taken everything from him... it was gone.

_**What can you see,**_

By now the pain was beginning to lessen, while tears just became more.

_**on the horizon?**_

The flicker of death gleamed with a pinprick of light.

_**Why do the white gulls call?**_

Voices of the dead, voices that he had heard a lifetime ago beaconed him too the light, as the voices of his friends pleaded him to stay here.

_**Across the sea,**_

Only a thin veil separated him from sorrow and freedom. Joy. A sigh was escaped his breath. He needed to comfort his friends.

_**a pale moon rises.**_

His face was pale, his body weak, eyes far older than his years.

_**The ships have come,**_

The man on the bed reach a hand too his friends. "They are calling you know..." Harry stated starring into a distance only he could see.

_**to carry you home...**_

"Harry, mate, don't leave us now... please..." Ron whispered as a tear slid down his wife's soft cheek.

_**And all will turn, **_

"Ron, you have been the best friend that anyone could ever wish for. Hermione, you have no idea how much impact you had in this. You two are like my brother and sister, the only family I ever had. Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, even... even Ginny; gone... all gone. I love both of you dearly, but I have nothing left to live for... With _her_ gone, I have no point in life anymore..."

_**to silver glass.**_

Hermione knew what he was talking about. His destiny was fulfilled- it was his time to go. Ron just griped his hand tighter- wishing that it was not true.

_**A light on the water.**_

Harry smiled, the same mysterious 'I know something you don't' twinkle that Dumbledore used to have in the once bright green eyes.

_**All souls pass.**_

"We've been through so much together, but it is my time to go. I am dying. There is nothing you, the healers, or anyone can do about it. Ginny is gone, and I am once again alone. Neither of you have any idea how much influence you've had on the outcome of this war. The war was won, the battle was lost. 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' was once said... but her love my world go 'round- its what kept me going these past few weeks. Only the fact that she's **gone** gave me enough emotion to kill him..."

_**Hope fails,**_

They understood. He did not _want_ too live anymore.

_**Into the world of night.**_

But they could stay there for him, untill the end.

_**Through shadows falling,**_

He was going home.

_**Out of memory and time.**_

The light beckoned him- they were calling.

_**Don't say, **_

"Ron..."

_**We have come now to the end.**_

"Hermione..."

_**White shores are calling.**_

"You are my family in all but blood... I will miss you two dearly..."

_**You and I will meet again.**_

Both hugged their friend weeping away their loss 'till no more tears would come. A one final goodby before they all were beyond the veil.

_**And you'll be here in my arms,**_

His breathing slowed opening one eye he looked to them one last time. "Don't worry..."

_**Just sleeping.**_

"Just make sure you take good care of your family my friends... as it is time for my next great adventure." A smile to brighten the world graced the lips of the Man who defeated, then a silence as loud as thunder.

_**What can you see,**_

The same thought crossed the newly weds mind(s) 'Family?'

_**on the horizon?**_

Their family was gone- both sides... Instantly Ron looked at his wife of less than a month; she looked to her belly; then to him in shock.

_**Why do the white gulls call?**_

They looked down to their friend, to see him smiling up at them with pride as he took his last breath.

_**Across the sea,**_

Unseeing lifeless eyes looked on.

_**a pale moon rises.**_

He was gone.

_**The ships have come**_

Like so many before him in this war, he died a martyr.

_**to carry you home.**_

Passing beyond the veil.

_**And all will turn, **_

A greying shadow looked to the newly appeared boy.

_**to silver glass.**_

The boy that lie below her. His mission was done. He had saved the world. He had won.

With soft unmanageable hair, he hardly looked that part. Blinking he opened his emerald eyes.

_**A light on the water.**_

A young woman walked past, and his eyes lit up. "Ginny!" He exclaimed, pushing himself out of her grasp into the arms of his wife.

They embraced and kissed passionately. As they broke apart he looked down too her and smiled.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "Come, there is someone I want you to meet..." before leading him off.

_**Grey ships pass**_

The boy looked past her and a light seemed to turn on within him. A man about the same height as he smiled, he had the same black messy hair and slim build.. Beside him was a petite woman, auburn hair flowing down her shoulders. "Mum? Dad?" He asked. They nodded and ran too him.

As his mother hugged him she too whispered in his ears. "We have been waiting so long Harry." Her husband turned and embraced his son. "Good job down there too." He smiled. Slowly he turned back, glancing over his shoulder. Harry looked with him, and behind them were a multitude of people. Just like in the mirror, all those years ago... At one side an old man was standing, beard long enough to fit into his belt, blue eyes merrily twinkling wizened frame seeming so young. Next too him stood a handsome man with a youth like face. Eyes brimming with a tear. "Hello Professor- Sirius."

Turning to Ginny he kissed her lovingly, and walked forward to meet the family he never knew.

_Home_.

_**Into the West**_

The shadow smiled.

_Home._

**Fin**


End file.
